1.09 Einzelhaft/Transkription
Informationen zu dieser Episode Inselabschnitt Ganz weit in der Ferne sitzt eine einsame Person am Strand. Es ist Sayid. Er hat ein Foto in der Hand. Darauf ist eine Frau zu sehen. Er dreht das Bild herum und liest, was auf der Rückseite auf Arabisch geschrieben steht. Neben diesem Foto gibt es noch ein zweites von derselben Frau. Sayid liest die Inschrift, starrt dann nachdenklich auf das Meer hinaus. Für einen Moment sitzt er ganz gedankenverloren da, dann erregt etwas seine Aufmerksamkeit. Da liegt ein Kabel im Sand. Sayid springt auf, verwirrt, geht darauf zu und kniet sich nieder, hebt das Stück Kabel hoch, das aus dem Sand herausguckt, und zieht daran. Es ist ziemlich dick und führt an einem Ende direkt ins Meer, während das andere hinter ihm im Dschungel verschwindet. Sayid schnappt sich seinen Rucksack und verfolgt den Weg des Kabels in den Dschungel hinein. SCHNITT. Das Strandcamp. Jack ist in Sawyers Zelt und versorgt seine Wunde am Arm. Er reißt das Pflaster von Sawyers Oberarm. Sawyer: Au! Pass doch auf, du Arsch. Jack: Jetzt hör schon auf zu jammern. Ich muss deinen Verband wechseln. Sawyer: Musst du mir da unbedingt die Haut mit abreißen? Jack wendet sich wieder seiner Ausrüstung zu. Sawyer: Wie komm ich eigentlich zu dem Hausbesuch, Dr. Quinn? Willst du dein Gewissen erleichtern? Jack: Ich hab kein schlechtes Gewissen. Sawyer: Hm, warum solltest du auch ein schlechtes Gewissen haben? Du hast ja nichts böses getan. Gefoltert hat mich der Araber. Du hast bloß zugesehen, und jetzt meinst du, wenn du mich zusammenflickst ist alles wieder gut. Du bist doch nur hier, weil du dir... Jack: ihn Ich bin hier weil sonst niemand was mit dir zu tun haben will. Für einen Moment ist Sawyer still. Doch dann erinnert er sich an etwas und fängt wieder an zu grinsen. Sawyer: Sie schon. Jack wirft ihm einen Blick zu. Sawyer grinst ihn ungeniert an. Jack schüttelt den Kopf und lacht etwas spöttisch in sich hinein. Jack: Wechsel deinen Verband selbst. Damit verlässt er das Zelt und geht den Strand herunter. SCHNITT. Kate steht etwas abseits zwischen Wrackteilen allein am Strandufer, die Hand nachdenklich ans Kinn gelegt, den Blick angespannt in die Ferne gerichtet. Jack kommt zu ihr herüber. Er lächelt. Jack: Suchst du jemanden oder.. bewunderst du die Aussicht? Kate: Ist schon zwei Tage her, dass Sayid abgehauen ist. Ich denke immer, er müsste jeden Moment wieder auftauchen. Jack: Er kommt wieder wenn er gefunden hat was er sucht.. von wo der Notruf gesendet wurde. Kate: gerunzelter Stirn Sayid sucht gar nichts. Es geht um das, was er gemacht hat. Darum ist er weg. Jack: und ernst Das war ein Unfall. Kate: Du meinst, sowas kommt schon mal vor wenn man Menschen foltert. Jack: nickt und senkt den Blick Sayid ist ein erfahrener Soldat. Er kann auf sich aufpassen. Damit dreht er sich um und geht. Kate bleibt reglos stehen. SCHNITT. Sayid folgt dem Verlauf des Kabels tiefer und tiefer in den Dschungel hinein. Plötzlich bleibt er stehen. Er hat einen dünnen Draht quer zwischen dem Buschwerk entdeckt, beugt sich hinunter, betrachtet ihn und steigt dann sehr vorsichtig darüber hinweg. Dennoch wird irgend etwas durch seinen Schritte ausgelöst, und er tappt in eine Falle. Ein Seil zieht sich um seinen Knöchel fest, der verblüffte erschrockene Sayid wird hochgerissen und kopfüber in die Luft hinauf gezogen. Er schwingt heftig hin und her, versucht, an sein Bein und das darum geschlungene Seil zu gelangen, und prallt dabei zu heftig gegen einen Baumstamm. Sayid: Aah! Ein Aststück hat sich in seinen Oberschenkel gebohrt. Trotzdem schwingt er weiter, versucht sich zu befreien. Zieht sich den Ast aus dem Bein. Und kann sich doch nicht befreien, bleibt schließlich hilflos kopfüber in der Luft hängen. SCHNITT. Inzwischen ist es dunkel. Und immer noch hängt Sayid in seiner Falle. Leise spricht er ein Gebet auf Arabisch vor sich hin. Dann klingen in der Nähe Geräusche auf, alarmierend, als würde jemand auf ihn zukommen. Sayid wird sichtlich nervös, versucht in der Dunkelheit und dem verworrenen Geäst etwas auszumachen. Sayid: Hallo? Es scheint, als würde da jemand zwischen den Bäumen stehen. Sayid: Hallo? SCHNITT. Nun sehen wir Sayid in einiger Entfernung an dem Baum hängen. Ein Messer blitzt auf und schneidet das Seil, das ihn gefangenhält, durch. Sayid stürzt zu Boden. Liegt nun flach auf dem Bauch, öffnet die Augen und lässt sie alarmiert kreisen. Irgend jemand kommt auf ihn zu. Sayids Augen weiten sich. Der Fremde kommt weiter auf ihn zu, hält ein großes Jagdmesser in der Hand. Bleibt vor Sayid stehen. Er verliert das Bewusstsein. SCHNITT. Die Höhlen bei Nacht. Jack plaziert einen Breiumschlag auf Sullivans Rücken, um dessen Hautausschlag damit zu behandeln. Im Hintergrund klingt eine Frauenstimme auf. Frauenstimme: Uähh! Schaff das Vieh hier raus. Der trinkt uns das Wasser weg. Hurley kommt mit zwei gefüllen Tellern zu Jack und Sullivan hinüber. Jack: Was ist da los? Hurley: Seufzt Äh ... du weißt schon, das Übliche. Alle brüllen sich grundlos an. Sun steht ganz in der Nähe und arbeitet an etwas. Sullivan fühlt sich von Hurley um Jacks Aufmerksamkeit betrogen. Sullivan: Doc, was glauben Sie ist das, dieser… dieser… dieser Ausschlag? Ist sicher was Ernstes, stimmt's? Ist das womöglich ne Tropenkrankheit? Jack: und etwas ungehalten Nesselsucht. Sullivan: Was ist das? Ist das sowas wie Giftefeu, oder schlimmer? Jack: Ein ganz normaler Ausschlag, Sullivan, sowas wird verursacht durch Hitze und durch Stress. Sullivan: Okay, gut. Okay. Okay. Jack: Regen Sie sich nicht auf. Das heilt von allein. Jack steht auf. Sullivan: Verstehe. Jack: Versuchen Sie, sich etwas abzulenken. Sullivan: Okay. Sullivan steht auf. Sun zeigt ihm die Mixtur, an der sie gearbeitet hat. Er wirft einen Blick darauf. Sie winkt ihn zur Seite. Sullivan: Murmelt Was ist das? Sowas wie Aloevera? Ist das nicht eher was gegen Sonnenbrand? Die beiden entfernen sich. Hurley wirft Jack einen Blick zu. Hurley: Spöttisch "Versuchen Sie, sich etwas abzulenken"? sehen beide auf ihre gefüllten Teller herunter Womit soll der arme Kerl sich den ablenken? Jack: Ich hab genug zu tun. Ich brauch nicht auch noch nen Hypochonder hier. Hurley: Ja, davon sprech ich doch, Mann. Wir sind alle angespannt. Ich mein, du musst dir die Leute mal ansehen. Alle total durcheinander. Alter, was ich meine, es wär doch echt spitze, wenn wir irgendwas.. keine Ahnung, irgendwas zu tun hätten. Jack: Wir überleben, Hurley. Und das ist auch meine Hauptsorge, uns am Leben zu halten. Es könnte schlimmer sein. Hurley denkt einen Moment ernsthaft darüber nach. Und kann absolut nicht zustimmen. Hurley: und fassungslos Wie denn?! SCHNITT. Eine elektrische brennende Lampe schwingt auf und ab. Sayid ist noch immer nicht bei Bewusstsein. Er liegt auf dem Rücken und hört im Unterbewusstsein die verzerrte Stimme einer Frau. Sein Kopf bewegt sich unruhig von einer Seite zur anderen. Die Frau wiederholt ein und dieselbe Frage in verschiedenen Sprachen. Französin: Wo ist Alex? Where is Alex? Donde esta Alex? Où est Alex? Donde esta Alex? Where is Alex? Dove e Alex? Sayids Augen öffnen sich, fallen wieder zu. Französin: Où est Alex? Where is Alex? Wo ist Alex? Donde esta Alex? Where is Alex? Où est Alex? Wo ist Alex? Alex? Sayid öffnet wieder die Augen. Französin: Dove e Alex? Jetzt ist Sayid hellwach. Er sieht sich um, bemerkt, dass er an ein altes metallenes Drahtbettgestell gefesselt ist. Seine Hände sind am Kopfende festgebunden, seine Füße um die Knöchel herum am Fußende befestigt. Vor dem Bett gibt es eine halbdurchsichtige Wand aus Maschendraht, an der verschiedene Dinge hängen. Dahinter bemerkt er ihre Gestalt. Französin: Où est Alex? Sayid: Mitgenommen Was? Französin: Wo ist Alex? Sayid: Wer sind Sie? Französin: Where is Alex? Wo ist Alex? Sayid: seinen Kopf Ich hab keine Ahnung, wovon Sie sprechen. Französin: Wo ist Alex? Die Frau geht zur anderen Zimmerseite hinüber. Gleich darauf erklingt ein elektrisches Knistern. Und Sayid schreit auf, als elektrische Schocks durch ihn fahren. Die Lampe an der Decke wird für einen Moment dunkler und flackert. Französin: Wo ist Alex? Sayid keucht und hustet. Sayid: Bitte, hören Sie ich.. Französin: Drängend Wo ist Alex? Sayid: Ich kenn keine Alex. Wieder legt die Französin einen Schalter um, und Sayid beißt schmerzerfüllt die Zähne zusammen, schreit auf. Sayid: Aufhören! Rückblick Im Hintergrund klingen laute Schmerzensschreie auf. Sayid vernimmt im Verhörraum auf dem Gelände der Republikanischen Garde einen Gefangenen. Er schlägt ihn wieder und wieder. Falah Gefangener: Arabisch, untertitelt Stopp. Sayid: Arabisch, untertitelt soll aufhören, Falah? Dann antworte mir, denn ich kann das den ganzen Tag machen. Omar sitzt auf einem Stuhl etwas abseits und beobachtet das Geschehen. Er beugt sich vor. Sayid: Arabisch, untertitelt versichere dir, wir kennen die Wahrheit. Aber ich will, dass du sie zugibst. Von nun an erfolgen die Gespräche nicht mehr auf Arabisch. Sayid: Dann sind deine Qualen sofort vorbei. Deine Schiitenfreunde haben verraten, dass du bei dem Anschlag dabei warst. Sayid packt Falahs Kopf und reißt ihn heftig zurück. Sayid: Brüllt Du hast die Bombe in die Baath-Parteizentrale geschmuggelt, hab ich Recht. Du hast zwei Soldaten getötet. Gestehe. Gib es zu. Vielleicht kostet es dich nur deine Hände und nicht dein Leben. Sayid schiebt Falahs Kopf zur anderen Seite, als der sich übergibt. Er sieht zu Omar hinüber. Der nickt ihm zu. Und Sayid wendet sich wieder dem Gefangenen zu. SCHNITT. Sayid und Omar gehen draußen die Straße entlang. Sayid: Er weiß wirklich nichts. Deine Quellen lagen falsch. Omar: Schon möglich. Aber das ist doch gar nicht der Punkt, oder? Du hast dich wirklich sehr gut geschlagen. Sayid: Wirklich, ja? Omar: Ich werde mich dafür einsetzen, dass du wieder zum Geheimdienst kommst. Wenn du das willst. Sayid: Ja, Sir. Das möchte ich. Omar: Gut. Aber hör auf, "Sir" zu mir zu sagen wenn wir unter uns sind. Sayid: Du bist mein vorgesetzter Offizier, Omar -- noch.. Omar: Und ich werde es genießen, solange es dauert.. Während sie reden, eskortieren zwei Wachmänner eine gefangene Frau vorbei. Sayid wirft ihnen einen Blick zu. Omars Stimme klingt für einen Moment ganz leise, Sayid nimmt sie gar nicht mehr wahr, als sein Blick auf die Gefangene fällt. Omar: Da fällt mir ein, Sayid. Zusätzlich zu deinen Aufgaben möchte ich, dass du dich um die Häftlinge kümmerst. Du weißt, was das heißt. Du wirst es doch nicht vermissen, Nachrichtenoffizier zu sein. Die Gefangene, ganz in Schwarz und verhüllt bis auf das Gesicht, erwidert Sayids Blick kurz. Sayid sammelt sich und wendet sich wieder Omar zu. Sayid: Zu diesem Opfer bin ich gern bereit. Omar: Nickt Gut. Omar geht davon, nachdem Sayid vor ihm salutiert hat. Sayid blickt in die Richtung hinüber, in die die beiden Wächter mit der Frau verschwunden sind. Inselabschnitt SCHNITT zu den Höhlen. Hurley sitzt am Feuer und sieht aus, als wäre er eingenickt. Es ist Nacht ringum. Ethan und Locke kehren mit den anderen Jägern zur Höhle zurück. Ethan lässt Gepäck vor Hurley auf den Boden fallen und erschrickt ihn damit. Hurley wischt sich die Augen. Ethan: Hi. Hurley: Verschlafen Hey. Was ist das? Locke: Die waren im Dschungel. Müssen aus dem Flugzeug gefallen sein. Hurley: Und was treibt ihr nachts im Dschungel? Ethan: Beste Zeit zum Jagen. Locke: Ethan hat da Erfahrung. Er hat Spuren gefunden, die sehen mir nach Kaninchen aus oder nach einem anderen Nager. Hurley: Trocken Nager. Lecker. Ethan: Ich dachte, ihr wollt mal was anderes essen als Wildschwein. Hurley: Mm. Da hast du wohl Recht. sieht auf das Gepäck hinunter Na gut dann.. seh ich mir das mal an. Vielleicht ist ja was Nützliches drin. Er zieht eine der Taschen zu sich und öffnet sie. Ethan: Okay. Ethan geht weg. Hurley durchwühlt die Tasche, findet hauptsächlich Klamotten. Etwas abseits steht Locke und schiebt sein Messer zurück in die Scheide. Walt, der auf dem Boden schon zum Schlafen bereit liegt, sieht auf. Er wirft Locke einen Blick zu, dann seinem Vater. Der liegt reglos neben ihm und schläft. Walt schlägt die Decke vorsichtig zurück, um Michael nicht zu wecken, und steht auf. Geht zu Locke hinünber. Walt: Flüstert Mr. Locke. Locke dreht sich um. Walt: Flüstert Gehen Sie jetzt jagen? Locke nickt. Locke: Leise Das habe ich vor. Walt: Kann ich vielleicht mitkommen? wirft einen Blick zurück auf Michael Ich will lernen, wie das-wie das geht. Michael: aus dem Hintergrund Walt! Walt fährt herum. Walt: Ich hab nur… ich hab nur Mr. Locke gefragt... Michael: ihn Ich weiß schon. Das kannst du aber vergessen.deutet auf Walts Schlafplatz Abmarsch ins Bett. Walt wirft Locke noch einen enttäuschten Blick zu, der hängt sich seinen Rucksack über die Schulter. Walt geht langsam zurück zu seinem Bett. SCHNITT. Hurley sieht immer noch das neue Gepäck durch. Plötzlich hält er inne und starrt auf das, was er gerade in einer der Taschen entdeckt hat. Hurley: Begeistert Wow. Alter ... SCHNITT. Das unbekannte Quartier im Dschungel. Es ist Nacht. Ein Kabel führt zu einer Batterie. Der Strom fährt knisternd hindurch. Leitungen führen zum Bett und sind dort mit Zangen an den metallenen Pfosten befestigt. Und wieder schreit Sayid auf. Das Zischen hört auf. Sayid keucht. Sayid: bittend Bitte hören Sie doch! Hören Sie mir zu! Ich habe Ihnen doch schon gesagt, ich weiß nicht, wer Alex ist. Atemlos Ich hab einen Flugzeugabsturz überlebt. Ich hab am Strand ein Kabel gefunden, dem bin ich gefolgt. Ich dachte, vielleicht gibt es irgend eine Verbindung zu dem Notruf, den wir mit dem Transceiver empfangen haben. Eine Aufzeichnung, ein Mayday.. mit einer französischen Frauenstimme, das seit 16 Jahren wiederholt wird. Für einen langen Moment ist es still. Dann sagt die Französin etwas auf Franzöisch, das nicht untertitelt ist. Sie lässt die Batterie zurück und kommt näher. Tritt endlich ins Licht. Und spricht nun so, daß Sayid es verstehen kann. Französin: Sechzehn Jahre. Ist es wirklich schon so lange her? Sayid: Sie ... Französin: Du willst zufällig meinen Notruf empfangen haben? Ich weiß genau, was du bist. Sie springt vor und schlägt Sayid mit einem gezielten Hieb k.o. SCHNITT. Es ist der nächste Morgen. Sonnenlicht dringt durch das dichte Blätterdach der Erdbehausung im Dschungel. Die Französin wühlt Sayids Gepäck durch. Sie zieht ein dickes Buch hervor und blättert es durch. Sayid stöhnt und kommt langsam zu sich. Er ist immer noch an das Bett gefesselt. Er sieht, was die Frau dort mit seinen Sachen macht. Sagt aber nichts, sieht sich nur neugierig weiter um. Entdeckt eine alte Jacke, auf deren Rücken der Name Rousseau gedruckt ist. Sayid: Leise Rousseau. Die Frau hält inne und sieht zu ihm hinüber. Danielle Rousseau: Woher kennst du meinen Namen? Sayid: Hab ich gelesen. Da, auf der Jacke. Danielle Rousseau hat Sayids Photos entdeckt und betrachtet sie. Sayid: Bitte sagen Sie mir, wo wir sind. Die Batterien da können unmöglich genug Strom erzeugt haben, um Ihren Notruf all die Jahre zu senden. Danielle Rousseau: Der Sender befindet sich nicht hier. Aber die kontrollieren das jetzt. Sie geht um den Maschendraht herum, der das Bett vom Rest des Raumes abteilt, und sieht auf Sayid hinunter. Sayid: Die? Danielle Rousseau: Du. Und andere wie du. Sayid: Seufzt Ich-Ich weiß nicht, für wen Sie mich halten. Aber ich habe Ihnen schon gesagt, ich bin nicht.. Danielle Rousseau: Unterbricht Sayid? Sayid starrt sie an. Sayid: Woher kennen Sie meinen - Danielle Rousseau: Meiner war auf der Jacke, deiner auf dem Umschlag, den du bei dir hast. Wer ist das? hält die Photos hoch Die Frau auf diesen Fotos. Sayid: nach langem Zögern Nadia. Ihr Name ist Nadia. Sayid wird ganz still. Und erinnert sich... Rückblick Omar: Hintergrund Wir können Noor Abed Jazeem keine Verbindung zum Attentat nachweisen... Omar und Sayid gehen Treppen auf dem Gelände der Republikanischen Garde herunter, während Omar Sayid in dessen neue Aufgabe einweiht. Omar: ... aber wir wissen, wo ihre Symnpathien liegen. Sie ist eine Verbündete kurdischer und schiitischer Aufständischer. Sayid sieht sich die Unterlagen an. An die Blätter geheftet sind die beiden Fotos von Nadia. Sayid: Du denkst sie weiß, wer den Anschlag durchgeführt hat? Omar: Das, mein Freund, ist genau das, was du herausfinden wirst. Er legt zuversichtlich seine Hand auf Sayids Schulter und geht dann weg. Sayid klappt die Unterlagen zusammen und wendet sich dem Wächter zu, der ihm die Tür zum Vernehmungszimmer öffnet. Sayid geht hinein. In einem Sessel sitzt die Frau. Den Rücken zu ihm gewandt. Sayid macht ein paar Schritte in den Raum hinein und bleibt dann stehen. Sayid: Noor Abed Jazeem. Ich werde dir ein paar Fragen stellen. Wenn du dich weigerst zu kooperieren, werde ich dir wehtun, hast du verstanden? Nadia: Kein Mensch nennt mich Noor, ... Sayid. Sayid starrt sie an. Nadia: Das solltest du doch wirklich wissen. Sayid sagt nichts. Starrt sie nur an. Nadia: Was ist? Jetzt geht er um den Stuhl herum und sieht ihr ins Gesicht. Nadia: Erkennst du mich nicht mehr? Seh ich so anders aus, als das kleine Mädchen vom Schulhof, das dich immer in den Dreck geschubst hat? Sayid: Leise Nadia. Nadia: Und deine Mutter hat immer meine Mutter gefragt: "Warum musst du immer den kleinen Sayid ärgern?" Und ich hab gesagt: "Weil er mich immer ignoriert." Sayid: Du hattest genug Beachtung, bei eurem Wohlstand.. deinem Charme. Nadia: Solche Dinge bedeuten Kindern nicht viel. Andererseits warst du immer reifer als die anderen, nicht wahr, Sayid? Sayid: Nicht reif genug, um zu begreifen, dass geschubst zu werden ein Zeichen von Aufmerksamkeit ist. wendet sich von ihr ab, geht zu einem Tisch und legt seine Unterlagen darauf Und nun hast du dein Vaterland verraten. Sag mir, was du über den Anschlag in Najaf weißt. Sag es mir, sonst werde ich dir wehtun. Nadia: Spöttisch Das weiß ich, Sayid. Das ist nicht mein erstes Verhör durch die Republikanische Garde. zieht ihren Kragen zur Seite, um ihm Narben unter ihrer Schulter zu zeigen Hier haben sie mich mit Säure verätzt. zeigt ihm die Narben in ihren Handinnenflächen Sie haben meine Hände mit einer Bohrmaschine bearbeitet. Möchtest du meine Fußsohlen sehen? Wo sie mir die Haut abgezogen haben? Sayid geht zum Sessel hinüber und setzt sich, legt die Finger einen Moment an die Stirn und schließt kurz die Augen. . Nadia: All das ist das Werk deiner sogenannten Freunde. Menschen, denen du die Treue geschworen hast. Sayid: Falls du unschuldig warst, bedauere ich das. Aber dieser Anschlag ist etwas anderes. wendet sich von ihm ab Nadia... Nadia: ihn traurig Fang schon an, Sayid. Tu deine Arbeit. Aber ich werde dir nichts erzählen. Sayid: kurzer stummer Pause Dann werde ich dir wehtun. Nadia sieht ihm gerade in die Augen. Nadia: Ich weiß. Inselabschnitt SCHNITT zu Danielles Unterkunft. Danielle entdeckt die Narbe an Sayids Oberschenkel Danielle Rousseau: Du hast eine Schussverletzung. Sayid: Ich war Soldat. Danielle setzt sich auf die Bettkante. Danielle Rousseau: Tatsächlich? Bist du’s noch? Sayid: Das ist schon verdammt lang her. Danielle nimmt wieder die Fotos und betrachtet sie. Danielle Rousseau: Erzähl mir mehr von ihr, dieser Frau. Nadia. Sayid wirft ihr einen Blick zu. Sayid: Alex … wer ist das? Danielle erwidert seinen Blick. Doch sie antwortet nicht. SCHNITT. Die Höhlen. Michael hat Stift und Block in der Hand, betrachtet etwas, misst Dinge aus. Seine Arme sind um einen Bambusstab geschlungen. Walt wirft ihm einen Blick zu. Walt: Mir ist langweilig! Darf ich mit Vincent zum Strand? Walt setzt sich hin. Er hat eine halbierte Wasserflasche und einen Tennisball in den Händen. Michael: Äh... da können wir später hin. Ich bin gerade beschäftigt. Walt: Aber ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll. Michael: Dann überleg dir, was du tun kannst, verstehst du mich? Du musst lernen, dich selbst zu beschäftigen. Hurley: Hintergrund Komm schon. Michael und Walt fahren herum und sehen Hurley, der wild Taschen durchstöbert. Hurley: sich selbst Komm schon, das Ding war doch hier. findet er eine blaue Plastikbox, die man in zwei schalenförmige Hälften teilen kann Ja! Er springt auf die Füße, gerade als Jack mit einem Arm voller Feuerholz hereinkommt. Jack: Hurley, äh - Hurley: Warte'n Moment, ich kann grad nicht. Hurley sprüht vor Energie, er geht an Jack vorbei zu Michael hinüber, deutet auf den Bambusstab in dessen Hand. Hurley: Michael Alter, krieg ich das kurz? Michael: Was? Hurley: Danke, Mann. Er schnappt sich den Bambusstab und macht sich davon. Michael: Hey - Jack: Hurley, was treibst du da? Hurley bleibt knapp vor der Höhlentür stehen, dreht sich kurz um, grinst, deutet mit der Hand, grinst noch mehr und verschwindet. Jack wirft Michael einen verwirrten Blick zu. SCHNITT. Danielles Unterschlupf im Dschungel. Danielle Rousseau: Du hast also meinen Notruf gehört und.. nach mir gesucht, um zu erfahren... Sayid: Ich wusste nicht, dass Sie noch leben.. Danielle Rousseau: Du lügst weiter. Sayid: Ich hab nicht gelogen. Danielle Rousseau: Laut Lügen! Sayid: Ich lüge nicht. Danielle Rousseau: Wie der Flugzeugabsturz, den du überlebt haben willst. Und andere angeblich auch. Sayid: Es sind mehr als 40. Danielle Rousseau: Und wieso bist du dann allein? Sayid: Ich musste weg. Danielle Rousseau: Warum? Sayid: Es war… ich hab etwas getan. Etwas wofür ich mich schäme. Sie wirft wieder einen Blick auf die Fotos. Danielle Rousseau: Und Nadia ... hast du sie auch verlassen? Sayid: Sie war nicht im Flugzeug. Danielles Augen weiten sich ein wenig vor Verwunderung. Sayid: Sie ist tot. Mühsam Und ich bin daran schuld. Danielle beugt sich vor, berührt Sayids Gesicht, streichelt es. Danielle Rousseau: Es tut mir so leid. Sie sieht ihn eindringlich an. Ihr Mund bewegt sich, als wollte sie noch etwas sagen, aber sie tut es nicht. Nach einem Moment weicht sie rasch zurück. Danielle Rousseau: Ich möchte dir etwas zeigen. Sie steht auf und geht weg, lässt den verwirrten Sayid zurück. SCHNITT. In der Höhle zeigt Michael Jack seine sorgfältigen Zeichnungen und erklärt seine Idee. Michael: Siehst du, dieser Anschluss hier… leitet einen Teil des Wassers in verschiedene Becken. Bohr ein paar Löcher rein und wir haben Duschen, und unser Trinkwasser bleibt unberührt. Jack: Beeindruckt Das ist… das hast du gezeichnet? Michael steht auf. Michael: Ich meinem früheren Leben war ich Künstler. Jack: Ich dachte du warst auf'm Bau. Michael: Stimmt, ich mein, das war ich. Lange Geschichte. Charlie: Hintergrund Hey, Jack! Jack und Michael drehen sich zu ihm um. Charlie: Hurley ist wegen irgendwas aufgeregt. Er sagt, das musst du sehen. SCHNITT. Charlie führt Jack und Michael zu Hurley. Der steht auf einer weiten kurzgrasigen offenen Ebene. Im Hintergrund ragt hoch und mächtig ein Berg auf. Auf der anderen Seite ist in der Ferne die Küste zu sehen. Hurley: Heiter Herzlich willkommen... zu den ersten und... hoffentlich letzten... Island Open. Er steht neben seinem Bambusstab, an dessen oberem Ende er ein Stück rotes Hemd als Fähnchen festgeknotet hat. Neben ihm liegen zwei Golfschlägertaschen. Jack, Charlie und Michael starren ihn an. Jack: Was ... ? Hurley: Wir spielen zwei Löcher, vorerst. Par 3, und keine Wartezeiten. Jack: Ungläubig Hurley, du baust hier einen Golfplatz? Hurley: Die Reichen fliegen doch ständig auf Tropeninseln, um Bälle durch die Gegend zu prügeln. Michael: Wir müssen so viel Zeug auf die Reihe kriegen und du hast damit deine Zeit verschwendet? Hurley: Jungs, hört mal. Das Leben hier ist hart. Die Leute sind mit den Nerven total am Ende. Ich mein, wir sind auf ner Insel verschollen, laufen vor Wildschweinen weg, vor Monstern, vor verdammten Eisbären.. Michael: Was? Eisbären? Charlie: Weißt du das mit dem Eisbären nicht? Hurley: Ich mein ja nur, wenn wir hier schon festsitzen, reicht überleben allein nicht aus. Wir brauchen mal ne Abwechslung, wir brauchen irgendwas, womit wir.. auch mal Spaß haben. Ja genau, Spaß. Wenn wir immer nur darauf warten, wann die nächste Tragödie passiert, drehen wir noch durch. Jack lässt seinen Blick über den frisch eröffneten Goldplatz schweifen, sieht Michael an. Der erwidert seinen Blick. Sie sagen kein Wort. SCHNITT. Danielles Unterschlupf. Sie besitzt eine Spieluhr, auf der ein Tanzpaar zu sehen ist. Der Mann in Anzug und Krawatte, die Frau im Hochzeitskleid. Danielle dreht die Figuren mit den Fingern herum. Sayid liegt auf dem Bettgestell und beobachtet sie. Danielle Rousseau: Das ist eine Spieldose. Aber sie ist defekt. Kaputt, schon sehr lange. Sie war ein Geschenk zum Jahrestag, von meinem Liebsten. Sayid: Sie meinen Alex. Danielle Rousseau: Robert. Sie hat mir Trost gespendet während der ersten Jahre hier. Sayid: Ich könnte sie reparieren. Wenn Sie meine Hände losmachen, seh ich sie mir an. Danielle steht auf, läuft zu einem Schränkchen hinüber und öffnet es. Sayid: Ich bin recht geschickt mit solchen Sachen. Allerdings brauch ich meine Hände. Danielle holt etwas aus dem Schränkchen. Sayid sieht, wie sie eine Kanüle in eine Ampulle sticht. Danielle Rousseau: Was steht hinten auf der Rückseite von dem Foto? Sie füllt eine Spritze mit einer klaren Flüssigkeit. Sayid: Was haben Sie vor? Danielle Rousseau: Hat sie das geschrieben, oder du? Sayid antwortet nicht, seine Augen kleben an der Spritze. Danielle Rousseau: Aber vielleicht willst du es mir nicht sagen, weil es dir zu sehr wehtut. Sie kommt zu ihm hinüber. Sayid richtet sich furchtsam auf, soweit es seine Fesseln zulassen. Sayid: Rousseau ... Sie setzt sich auf die Bettkante. Sayid: seinen Kopf Das müssen Sie nicht tun. Doch sie zögert nicht und injiziert Sayid das Mittel. Er stöhnt auf. SCHNITT. Jack und Michael beraten sich, die Köpfe zusammengesteckt. Michael schüttelt seinen, während Jack seinen Blick grübelnd in die Ferne richtet. Michael: Ersnt Echtes Problem, Mann. Jack: Nickt Ja. Michael: Ich weiß.. was ich tun würde, aber.. da musst du allein durch. Wieder nickt Jack. Er und Michael sehen auf den Golfball am Boden hinunter. Jack: Okay. Michael Gib mir'n 7er-Eisen. Michael: Kriegst du. Michael geht zu den Golfschlägertaschen und holt einen Schläger heraus, gibt ihn Jack. Jack hebt den Kopf und packt den Schläger. Jack: Hey! Am anderen Ende des Feldes tanzen Hurley und Charlie aufgekratzt herum. Hurley schwingt die Hüften. Charlie schwingt seinen Golfschläger über seinem Kopf hin und her. Jack: Ruft Seht euch vor da drüben! Charlie: Stichelt Vergiss es! Hurley: Konzentrier dich! Charlie: Spottet Du kommst nicht mal in unsere Nähe! Jack bereitet sich auf seinen Schlag vor, schwingt den Schläger zurück... Sullivan: Hintergrund Hey! Doc! Jack hält mitten im Schlag inne. Michael wirft Sullivan einen etwas unzufriedenen Blick zu. Der kommt fröhlich auf sie zu. Sullivan: Hey, da sind Sie also! Man hat mir gesagt, Sie wären hier oben. deutet Hurley und Charlie an zu warten Hören Sie, dieser Ausschlag am Rücken breitet sich immer mehr aus. Der ist schon fast so groß wie.. bricht ab und sieht sich um Was macht ihr denn hier? Jack: Äh ... Sullivan: Spielt ihr etwa Golf? Jack: Ertappt Ja... Sullivan: Kann ich mitspielen? SCHNITT. Danielles Behausung im Dschungel. Sayid ist immer noch mit Ketten gefesselt, doch nicht mehr an das Bett. Er sitzt auf einem Stuhl, den Kopf auf die Tischplatte gelegt. Er wacht mit einem Ruck auf. Danielle Rousseau: Das mit der Spritze tut mir Leid. Aber das war die sicherste Art, dich hier an den Tisch zu bringen. Sayid entdeckt auf einem anderen Tisch Karten, auf denen die Insel aufgezeichnet ist. Danielle Rousseau: Du hast angeboten, meine Spieldose zu reparieren. Nach allem, was ich getan hab… dich geschlagen, Elektroschocks.. warum? Sayid nimmt die Spieluhr und stellt sie vor sich auf den Tisch. Während er sich mit der Reparatur beschäftigt, beginnt nun er, Danielle Fragen zu stellen. Sayid: Wollen Sie, dass ich Ihre Spieldose repariere oder nicht? Danielle Rousseau: Ja. Nickt Ja, bitte. Sayid: Dann will ich wissen, wie Sie heißen. Ich will Ihren Vornamen wissen. Danielle Rousseau: Danielle. Mein Name ist Danielle. Sayid: Wie hat es dich auf diese Insel verschlagen, Danielle? Danielle holt einmal tief Luft, setzt sich auf die Bettkante. Danielle Rousseau: Wir waren ein Team von Wissenschaftlern. Sayid: Wissenschaftler mit Gewehren? War Robert auch im Team? Danielle Rousseau: Ja. Sayid: Und Alex – war er auch dabei? Danielle Rousseau: Unser Schiff war drei Tage von Tahiti entfernt, als unsere Instrumente versagten. Es war Nacht, ein Sturm.. die Geräusche. Das Schiff lief auf Felsen auf. Wir sind gestrandet. Der Rumpf wurde komplett zertrümmert. Also haben wir vorübergehend Schutz gesucht, ein Lager aufgeschlagen... vorübergehend. Fast zwei Monate haben wir hier überlebt. Zwei Monate bevor... Sayid: Die Nachricht von dir.. Ich hab doch den Notruf gehört, da hast du gesagt "Es hat alle umgebracht." Sie steht auf und weicht ein paar Schritte vor Sayid zurück. Ihr Blick verliert sich wirr in der Ferne. Danielle Rousseau: Wir waren auf dem Rückweg vom Schwarzen Felsen. dreht sich um Sie sind es gewesen. Sie waren die Überträger. Sayid: Aufgeregt Wer waren die Überträger? Danielle Rousseau: Die Anderen. Sayid: ihr nicht folgen Welche Anderen? Was ist der Schwarze Felsen? Hast du andere Menschen auf der Insel gesehen? Danielle Rousseau: Nein. Aber ich höre sie. Draußen, im Dschungel. Sie flüstern mir zu. Sie sieht Sayid wieder an. Sie wirkt verwirrt, nicht ganz bei Sinnen. Sayids Blick wird traurig. Danielle Rousseau: Du denkst, ich bin verrückt. Sayid schüttelt still und traurig seinen Kopf. Sayid: Ich denk, du warst zu lang allein. Tränen steigen in ihren Augen auf. Sayid fährt sich über das Gesicht. Und sagt nichts mehr. Rückblick Das Gelände der Republikanischen Garde. Sayid betritt Nadias dunkle Zelle. Nadia liegt auf dem Boden nahe der Tür. Als sie ihn hereinkommen hört, setzt sie sich auf. Er geht zu ihr hinüber und legt eine weiße Serviette vor sie auf den Boden und klappt sie auf. Sayid: Tut mir leid. Das ist alles, was ich finden konnte. Sie nimmt das Brot aus der Serviette und beißt hinein. Sayid: Ich werd versuchen, dir später noch etwas Obst zu bringen. Bist du bereit zu reden? Nadia: Kommt drauf an, worüber du reden möchtest, Sayid. Bücher? Das Wetter? Da ich seit Wochen in dieser Zelle eingesperrt bin, fürchte ich, meine Gesprächsthemen werden dich langweilen. Verzweifelt hält er ihr ein paar Fotos hin. Sayid: Wir haben zwei Verdächtige verhaftet. Sieh dir diese Fotos an. Du brauchst nur mit dem Kopf zu nicken. Wenn sie merken, dass du bereit bist, zu kooperieren, kann ich sie dazu bringen, dich freizulassen. Nadia streckt ihre Hand aus und berührt Sayids Hand. Sayid sieht auf ihre Hände hinunter. Nadia: Dann müsste ich aber auf deine Besuche verzichten, die mir so viel bedeuten. Sayid kann ihr nicht in die Augen sehen. Seine Lider flattern. Sayid: Das hier ist kein Spiel, Nadia. Nadia: Und doch spielst du es, Sayid, indem du vorgibst, jemand zu sein, der du nicht bist. Inselabschnitt SCHNITT zum Strand. Shannon liegt in ihrem Bikini in der Sonne und liest. Boone: Hintergrund Halt dich fest, das glaubst du nicht. Shannon wirft ihm einen Blick zu. Boone kniet sich vor sie. Shannon: Du kannst dir endlich allein die Schuhe zubinden? Boone: Witzig. schmunzelt Irgendwer da oben hat einen Golfplatz gebaut. Shannon: Bist du high? Boone nickt, wirft jemandem, den wir nicht sehen können, einen Blick zu. Boone: Grinst Ehrlich. Ein Golfplatz. Soweit ich weiß, spielt Jack gerade ne Runde. Kate: Hintergrund Jack? Kate steht etwas abseits, die Arme voller Brennholz. Kate: Jack spielt Golf? Boone: Hab ich gehört. Kate wirft ihm einen zweifelnden Blick zu. Boone: mit den Schultern Ich weiß nicht, was ihr macht, aber ich seh mir das an. Boone steht auf. Shannon ebenso. Shannon: Warte auf mich, du Idiot. Kate lächelt, überlegt einen Moment, lässt dann das Feuerholz fallen und wendet sich ebenfalls zum Gehen. Sawyer kann sich einen Kommentar nicht verkneifen. Er lehnt lässig an einem Wrackstück. Sawyer: Ein Arzt, der Golf spielt. Whoo, meine Güte! Was es nicht alles gibt? Und was kommt als nächstes? Ein Bulle, der ne Knarre trägt? Kate: Trocken Wenn du mit willst, sag's einfach. Sawyer: Ich glaub ich verzichte, Sommersprosse. Menschenmassen hass ich. Und wenn wir ehrlich sind, dir Menschen lieben mich auch nicht gerade. Kate wirft ihm einen Seitenblick zu. Kate: Da hab ich'n Tipp für dich. Gib dir mal'n bisschen Mühe. Damit macht sie sich auf den Weg. Sawyer: ihr nach Ich werd’s mir überlegen. SCHNITT. Sayid hat die Spieluhr repariert. Sie spielt ihr Liedchen, und das kleine Tanzpaar dreht sich dazu. Danielle sitzt auf der Bettkante. Sayid: Siehst du? Manche Dinge kann man reparieren. Sie steht auf und sieht äußerst glücklich aus, nimmt ihm die Spieluhr ab. Danielle Rousseau: Danke. Ich dank dir tausend Mal. Sie ist so fasziniert und beglückt, dass sie nicht darauf achtet, dass Sayid noch immer den kleinen Schraubenzieher hat, den er bei der Reparatur benutzte. Er verbirgt ihn vorsichig in seiner Hand. Danielle Rousseau: Danke vielmals. Sayid: Ernst Danielle, bitte lass mich gehen. Danielle Rousseau: Gehen? Sayid: Zu den Menschen, von denen ich dir erzählt hab. Die Musik bricht ab. Danielle starrt Sayid an. Danielle Rousseau: Das geht nicht. Du musst hierbleiben. Es ist nicht sicher. Sayid: Nicht sicher? Was ist nicht sicher? Danielle Rousseau: Verzweifelt Du brauchst mich. Du darfst nicht weggehen. Sayid: Ach, Danielle. Draußen vor der Hütte brüllt etwas auf. Die beiden zucken zusammen. Danielle sie sich rasch wieder, zieht ihre Jacke über. Sayid: Wo willst du hin? Danielle Rousseau: Wenn wir Glück haben, ist das nur ein Bär. Sie schnappt sich ein Gewehr. Sayid: Wenn wir Glück haben? Sayid bemerkt ein zweites Gewehr in der Ecke. Danielle geht an ihm vorbei und klettert eine Leiter hinauf, die zum Ausgang hinaufführt. Sie klappt die Tür auf. Sayid: ihr nach Es gibt etwas da draußen. Ein Monster. Sie wirft einen Blick zu ihm zurück. Danielle Rousseau: So etwas wie Monster gibt es nicht. Damit verlässt sie die Behausung. Sayid schließt für einen Moment die Augen. Dann sieht er zu dem zweiten Gewehr hinüber. Rückblick Das Gelände der Republikanischen Garde. Es ist Nacht. Omar und Sayid unterhalten sich. Omar: Du musst sie exekutieren. Sayid: Was? Omar: Diese Noor Abed Jazeem hat nichts herausgerückt. Das wird allen anderen, die nicht reden wollen eine Lehre sein. Sayid: Ich brauche nur mehr Zeit mit ihr. Omar: Du hattest über einen Monat, Sayid. Jetzt bring sie raus und erschieß sie, sonst tu ich es. Sayid zögert. Omar: Ist das ein Problem? Sayid: Rasch Nein. Das ist kein Problem. Omar: Gut. Omar wendet sich ab und geht. SCHNITT. Als die Tür sich öffnet, hebt Nadia eine Hand, um ihre Augen vor dem plötzlichen grellen Licht abzuschirmen. Sayid betritt den Raum. Er sieht sie nicht an. Nadia: Was hast du mir heute mitgebracht? Er wirft eine schwarze Kapuze vor sie auf den Boden. Sayid: Zieh das über. Sie sieht die Kapuze auf dem Boden an, dann Sayid. Nadia: Wirst du mir wehtun, Sayid? Sayid steht nur da, unfähig ein Wort zu sagen. Inselabschnitt Sayid macht sich von den Fesseln los und lässt sie zu Boden fallen. Er humpelt etwas, als er beginnt, Dinge einzusammeln und in seine Tasche zu stopfen, darunter auch die gezeichneten Inselkarten. Zum Schluss schnappt er sich das Gewehr, wirft einen Blick auf die Leiter und beginnt, hinaufzuklettern. In all der Hast hat er Nadias Fotos auf dem Tisch vergessen. SCHNITT. Hurleys Golfplatz. Jack schwingt den Schläger und sieht dem davonfliegenden Ball hinterher. Charlie: Hintergrund Ahh! Das gibt's doch nicht. Hurley: Hintergrund Alter, der Schlag hat gesessen. Charlie: Hintergrund Pures Anfängerglück. Die umstehenden Zuschauer applaudieren. Kate: Hintergrund Gibt's hier auch ein Damenteam. Jack dreht sich um und sieht Kate schmunzelnd auf sich zukommen. Er lächelt. Jack: Hey. Er geht neben ihr her ein Stück weg von der Menge. Jack: Seit wann bist du da? Kate: Schon seit ner Weile. Hätte dich fast nicht erkannt, mit deinem Grinsen. Jack: Schmunzelnd Muss ich mir abgewöhnen. Sie lachen beide ein wenig. Kate sieht zu den anderen hinüber. Kate: Wie bist du auf die Idee gekommen? Jack: Das war ich nicht. Das war Hurley. In einiger Entfernung ist nun Hurley an der Reihe. Charlie will ihm hilfreich zur Seite stehen, hält sich dann aber doch zurück und lässt Hurley allein seinen Ball schlagen. Jack: Ich hab mich verrückt gemacht, damit sich alle mal entspannen. Ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen, weil ich wollte, dass sich alle mal entspannen, und er baut einen Golfplatz und alle sind entspannt. Hurley holt aus und schlägt komplett am Ball vorbei. Hurley: Oh Mist! Verkündet Der zählt nicht! Charlie: Das ist ein Mulligan. Ein Mulligan. Das ist ein vornehmer Sport. Da merkt man sich die Fachbegriffe. Mulligan. Walt: Hintergrund Dad. Er kommt auf Michael zugelaufen. Michael: Hey, komm her. Das musst du sehen. Charlie will Hurley wieder helfen, läuft um ihn herum und versucht, seine Arme um Hurleys weite Taille zu schlingen und ihm zu zeigen, wie er den Schläger richtig halten muss. Charlie: Also pass mal auf.. ich zeig dir, wie man... komm her, lass mich.. Hurley richtet sich hoch auf. Hurley: Alter, Finger weg! Charlie kehrt etwas geknickt zu seinem Zuschauerplatz zurück. Charlie: Alle klar Walt: Michael, vorwurfsvoll Du hast mich in den Höhlen allein gelassen. Michael: Was? Du warst doch bei Claire. Walt: Sie hat geschlafen. Charlie: Hintergrund Du musst mit dem Kopf über den Ball... ja, noch'n bisschen runter in den Knien. So sieht's schon besser aus. Michael beugt sich zu Walt herunter. Michael: Oh Mann, ich.. tut mir echt Leid, ich hab mich hier.. ich hab die Zeit vergessen. Tut mir wirklich Leid, Walt. Ich hab's verbockt, aber ich mach's wieder gut. Hey, willst du auch mal? Hurley schwingt den Schläger noch einmal und trifft wieder nicht den Ball. Die Umstehenden lachen. Charlie: Du musst versuchen, den Schläger ganz locker durchzuschwingen... Walt: einem Blick auf die Menge Nein. Da warten schon so viele. Michael: Ach nein. Die haben sicher nichts dagegen. Willst du's nicht versuchen? Charlie: Michael, du bist dran. Komm. Michael: Charlie Oh, okay. Walt Wir spielen später, okay? Walt nickt. Michael eilt zu seinem Schlag hinüber. Walt sieht einen Moment zu, dann wendet er sich ab und läuft zurück zur Höhle. SCHNITT. Sayid bahnt sich rasch seinen Weg durch den Dschungel, will möglichst schnell möglichst weit weg kommen. Es knackt im Gebüsch. Sayid bleibt stehen, dreht sich um. Und sieht Danielle. Sie steht etwas entfernt von ihm, hebt langsam das Gewehr und zielt in eine Richtung, in der niemand ist. Dreht ab und wendet sich in die Richtung, wo eben noch Sayid gestanden hat. Doch der ist nicht mehr zu sehen. Er hat sich von hinten an Danielle herangschlichen. Hebt sein Gewehr und zielt auf sie. Sayid: Gewehr runter, Danielle. Nimm es runter und leg's auf den Boden. Danielle fährt herum, findet sich Sayid und dem Lauf seines Gewehrs gegenüber. Für einen Moment starrt sie ihn fassungslos an, hebt dann selber ihre Waffe und zielt auf ihn. Sayid: leise Tu es nicht. Danielle macht keine Anstalten, nachzugeben. Sie stehen einander verbissen gegebenüber, ohne sich zu rühren. Beide ihre Gewehre im Anschlag. Rückblick Ein finsterer Flur des Gebäudes der Republikanischen Garde. Irgendwo knallt eine Tür zu. Sayid und ein paar Wärter eskortieren Nadia den Gang hinunter. Sie ist völlig in Schwarz gekleidet, hat die Kapuze über den Kopf gezogen, die Hände in Ketten. Sie sind schon fast am Ende des Ganges. Da bleibt Sayid stehen. Sayid: Den Rest mach ich allein. Die Wärter salutieren ihm, er ebenfalls. Dann verschwinden die Männer. Sayid wartet, bis ihre Schritte vollends verklungen sind und die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen ist. Er packt Nadia und zieht sie an die Seite, reißt ihr hastig die Kapuze vom Kopf. Nadia: Was – was hast du vor? Sayid schließt die Ketten an ihren Handgelenken auf. Sayid: und leise Vierzig Meter von hier entfernt steht ein Versorgungslastwagen, der bald abfährt. Normalerweise werden die nur inspiziert wenn sie reinkommen. Steig da ein und deck dich mit irgendwas zu, so gut du kannst. Ihr braucht ca. dreißig Minuten bis zur Stadt. Das reicht um irgendwo abzuspringen und dich zu verstecken. Nadia: Komm mit mir. Sayid: Ich kann nicht. Fahnenflucht. Sie würden meine Familie töten. legt sanft seine Hand auf ihre Wange Ich habe nicht deinen Mut. Nadia: Du hast mehr als du denkst. Nadia nimmt ihr Foto und einen Stift aus Sayids Hemdtasche. Sayid: Nadia, du musst jetzt gehen. Sie schreibt etwas auf die Rückseite des einen Fotos. Omar: Hintergrund Sayid? Sayid fährt herum. Starrt Omar an, der im Flur steht, die Hände lässig auf seine Waffe gelegt. Omar: Was machst du da? Sayid sieht, wie Omar nach seiner Waffe greifen will. Sayid: seinen Kopf Nicht. Omar starrt Sayid an, dreht sich um und ruft nach den Wärtern. Omar: Wache! Sayid hatte genug Zeit, um nach seiner Waffe zu greifen. Und schießt. Nadia schreit auf. Omar geht zu Boden und bewegt sich nicht mehr. Sayid starrt ihn schockiert an. Nadia: Sayid! Jetzt musst du mit mir kommen! Sie werden dich töten! Sayid: Nein. Du bist entkommen, hast meine Waffe gestohlen und ihn erschossen. Und dann hast du auf mich geschossen. Sayid nimmt seine Waffe und drückt den Mündung gegen sein Bein. Er atmet tief ein und drückt ab. Nadia schreit auf. Nadia: Was?! Sayid!! Sayid bricht zusammen, fällt gegen die Mauer und rutscht zu Boden. Nadia kniet sich neben ihn. Er hält ihr seine Waffe hin. Sayid: Hier, nimm. ihren Kopf Bitte, Nadia. Und jetzt geh! Und Nadia nimmt die Waffe, lässt Sayid das Foto. Und läuft los. Sayid sieht ihr nach. Dann sieht er auf das hinunter, was Nadia geschrieben hat. Im Hintergrund fährt der Lastwagen los. Inselabschnitt Sayid: Hintergrund Bitte, ich möchte dir nicht weh tun. Danielle Rousseau: Traurig Das hast du schon. Sayid: Warnend Tu's nicht. Danielle hebt ihre Waffe wieder an. Da drückt Sayid ab. Es klickt, doch kein Schuss erfolgt. Er starrt entsetzt auf das Gewehr herunter. Als er Danielle ansieht wird klar, daß sie es wusste. Danielle Rousseau: Der Schlagbolzen ist entfernt worden. Robert hat auch nicht gemerkt, dass er fehlt, als ich ihn erschoss. Sayid: Aber du hast ihn geliebt. Danielle Rousseau: Er war krank. Sayid: Krank? Danielle Rousseau: Es hat sie.. einen nach dem anderen erwischt. Ich hatte keine Wahl. Sie waren bereits verloren. Sayid: Du hast sie getötet. Danielle Rousseau: Was wär geschehen, wenn wir gerettet worden wären? Das konnte ich nicht zulassen. Und das werde ich auch nicht! Wieder hebt sie das Gewehr und zielt auf ihn. Sayid wirft sein Gewehr beiseite und breitet weit beide Arme aus. Sayid: Aber ich bin nicht krank. Danielle Rousseau: Ich weiß. Sayid: Warum willst du mich dann töten? Danielle Rousseau: Weinend Ich kann dich nicht einfach gehen lassen. Verstehst du das nicht? Ich brauche jemanden.. mit dem ich reden kann. Den ich anfassen kann. Sayid macht einen Schritt auf sie zu. Danielle packt ihr Gewehr noch fester. Sayid bleibt stehen. Sayid: "Wir treffen uns im nächsten Leben, wenn nicht in diesem". Danielle Rousseau: Flüstert Was? Sayid: Das hat sie auf die Rückseite von ihrem Foto geschrieben. Ich weiß, wie es ist, jemanden nicht loslassen zu können. Ich klammere mich bereits seit 7 Jahren an den Gedanken, an die blinde Hoffnung, dass ihr die Flucht gelungen ist und dass sie noch am Leben ist. Aber je mehr ich daran festhalte, umso weniger nehm ich meine Mitmenschen war. Sayid geht auf Danielle zu. Sayid: Aber der einzige Weg raus aus diesem.. Wahnsinn ist mit ihrer Hilfe. Danielle lässt ihr Gewehr sinken und sinkt weinend auf dem Boden zusammen. Sayid kniet sich neben sie. Sayid: Komm mit mir. schüttelt ihren Kopf Du musst nicht allein sein, Danielle. Danielle streckt ihre Hand aus und berührt Sayids Gesicht. Dann steht sie wieder auf und schlingt sich das Gewehr über die Schulter, tritt von ihm zurück. Danielle Rousseau: Eindringlich Diese Menschen - deine Freunde, zu denen du zurückkehren willst - pass auf sie auf. Pass gut auf sie auf. Mit dieser Warnung dreht Danielle sich um und geht davon. Sayid sieht ihr nach. Richtet sich auf. Sayid: Danielle! Danielle bleibt stehen. Sayid: Wer ist Alex? Danielle Rousseau: ihre Schulter hinweg Alex war mein Kind. Damit verschwindet sie endgültig und lässt Sayid allein zurück. Hurleys Golfplatz. Charlie kriecht dicht am Boden, das Gesicht fast auf den Rasen gepresst, um zu gucken, wie sein Ball zum Loch ausgerichtet ist. Er wischt einen Grashalm weg, der ihm im Weg zu legen scheint. Die anderen stehen daneben und sehen ihm belustigt zu. Kate lächelt. Charlie: Leute, bitte. Charlie ist völlig ernst und angespannt, ganz auf die Position konzentriert. Charlie: Ich hab noch nie ein Loch par gespielt. Er schlägt, der Ball fliegt zum Loch hinüber. Hurley hebt die Bambusflagge hoch. Charlie stöhnt auf vor Enttäuschung. Charlie: Aah! Hurley: Besänftigend Ach Mann, Alter, das war Pech. Charlie: Das gibt's doch nicht. Hast du das gesehen? Michael reibt sich vergnügt die Hände und wirft Jack einen Blick zu. Michael: Okay, Jack, jetzt liegt's an dir. Versenk ihn, dann kriegst du den Pokal. Jack tritt einen Schritt vor. Kate: Stichelnd Locker bleiben. Charlie: Grummelt Ja, locker bleiben. Charlie tritt zur Seite, während Jack Position einnimmt. Hurley: Fünf Mäuse, dass er's schafft. Charlie: Schockiert Was? Du wettest gegen mich? Hurley: Tut mir Leid, Alter, du spielst genau so mies wie ich. Boone: Bei zehn halt ich dagegen. Sullivan: Hintergrund Ich hab kein Geld, aber ich setze mein Abendessen auf den Doc. Jack grinst und zeigt beeindruck auf Sullivan. Sawyer: Hintergrund Zwei Tuben Sonnencreme und eine Taschenlampe dass er's vergeigt. Jack fährt herum. Da steht Sawyer am Rande der Gruppe. Kate, die am Boden gehockt hat, steht auf und sieht zu ihm hinüber. Die Menge ist still geworden. Jack lächelt etwas zu Sawyer hinüber. Bemerkt den Blick, den Kate und Sawyer tauschen. Sawyer grinst Boone an, der ihn anstarrt. Kate: Leise Ich bin dabei. Boone: Ja. Ja ich auch. Shannon: Du hast auf Jack gesetzt, Blödsack. Boone: Wir brauchen Sonnencreme, Prinzessin. Sawyer grinst. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, begibt Jack sich wieder in Position. Wirft noch einen Blick zwischen Sawyer und Kate hin und her, und schwingt den Schläger. SCHNITT. Locke feuert sein Messer in einen Baum. Geht zum Baum hinüber und zieht das Messer aus der Rinde, kehrt zu seinem Ausgangspunkt zurück, fasst wieder den Baumstamm ins Auge. Locke: Weiß dein Vater, dass du hier bist? Er dreht sich herum. Da steht Walt. Und schüttelt den Kopf. Walt: Können Sie mir das beibringen? Locke sieht ihn an. Wirbelt sein Messer herum, so dass er die Klinge in der Hand hält. Zögert einen Moment. Und reicht es dann – mit dem Griff zuerst – zu Walt. Walt tritt vor und nimmt behutsam, fast andächtig, das Messer aus Lockes Hand und starrt es fasziniert an. SCHNITT. Es ist seltsam dunkel im Dschungel, obwohl es noch lange nicht Nacht wird. Sayid geht raschen Schrittes durch das Gras. Er humpelt wegen der Astverletzung in seinem Bein, hat das Bein abgebunden und sich zur Erleichterung einen Gehstock besorgt. Um ihn herum weht der Wind in den Baumkronen. Plötzlich ist da nicht mehr nur das Rauschen des Windes. Es klingt anders, zischend und schauerlich, wie ein unwirkliches Flüstern. Sayid bleibt stehen und sieht sich alarmiert um. Die Blätter der Bäume wackeln und zittern. Das schauerliche Flüstern schwillt an, scheint von überall herzukommen. Sayid reißt die Augen auf dreht sich herum, um die Ursache zu finden. Der Wind heult weiter in den Bäumen. Und das Wispern wird lauter und lauter. Sayid starrt schreckensbleich in den Dschungel hinein. ---- Augeschrieben von: Willow und Nordlys Category:Transcripte Kategorie:Staffel 1